


The Belly

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy insists on taking pictures of Steve's stomach as soon as they get the positive test.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	The Belly

**The** Belly

“This is dumb.” Steve huffs even as he lets Billy shuffle him where he wants him. He keeps shifting Steve till his profile is what Billy wants, till Steve’s left shoulder is against the wall and he tries to just lean but Billy will not let him, keeps pulling him up straight. “We just got the positive test a few days ago, I’m not even showing yet.” Steve whines a little, as Billy adjusts him again before he is stepping back admiring Steve’s shirtless, flat stomach on display.

“This is important, have to immortalize it bambi.” Billy insists, pulling the blinds to let more of the mid afternoon light in, it sends stripes over Steve’s skin and the peeling yellow paint behind him. Billy pulls the blinds up completely, erasing the stripes and letting even more natural light in, all of it shining in on Steve who sighs but does not move from his spot.

“You’re ridiculous.” Steve insists, Billy just hums as he pulls out his phone and starts snapping pictures. Once he is done, he pulls out a thick black marker. “What are you doing with that?” Steve asks frowning, he already took a shower this morning he does not want to have to take another to scrub marker from his skin.

“Just stay still.” Billy insists, leaning in close and then he has the marker against Steve’s skin, the edge of the barrel, not the tip, the tip is leaving an inky black trail against the pale yellow paint of the wall. 

“Dammit Billy we are not going to get our security deposit back if you draw all over the walls.” Steve hisses, Billy’s chest pressed against his right shoulder keeps him from moving away from the wall. 

“Pretty sure the hole Dustin put in the wall already insured that.” Billy caps the marker hand going to Steve’s stomach, something he has been constantly doing. Sure he can’t feel anything yet, but some day in the not too distant future, he is going to be feeling their kid. Sometimes it scares Billy to think, even before Steve took that test and confirmed that he and Billy are having a baby. Sometimes Billy worries he will turn out like Neil, but Steve always seems to know, and curls around Billy talking to him softly about how great he is with the gaggle of kids that follow Steve everywhere.

“Didn’t think you knew about that.” Steve mumbles, ducking in and pressing a kiss to Billy’s cheek, an apology for trying to hide it. “Little shit was supposed to fix it, but that was three months ago.” Steve says letting his hand drop over Billy’s on his stomach, he is excited for the new addition to their little family, and Billy is too, more excited than he is scared.

“Guess i’ll just have to remind him.” Billy says with a grin all teeth, knows he can still scare the kids if he puts his mind to it, not that he would follow through on most of his threats. 

“Don’t be too hard on him.” Steve requests, turning away from the wall to kiss Billy properly. Billy leans into it, pressing Steve’s back against the wall. 

“Maybe you should beg.” Billy suggests, grin no longer threatening, and Steve smirks before dragging him back in. The rest of the pictures can wait until Steve convinces Billy to not be mean to his favorite kid.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
